Another's Point of View
by xXOriginXx
Summary: A sangheili general awaits the attack of the humans boarding the covenant cruiser. A quick upload as my first story (Hint: therefore it may not be that good). Came about during a co-op session of the first halo, wanted to try to make it into a story of sorts. Character is set as MasterChef because that is who you play as. May do more if people want more.


The sangheili general stood on the overhead pathways of the covenant cruiser's fighter bay. He breathed in a deep, long breath before releasing it in an attempt to calm his shaky nerves but it wasn't helping. For seven agonising minutes he had watched his comrade's move into the adjoining room that housed the only way to the surface of the holy relic they remained stationed above, the only way to get from the relic to the cruiser. Not a single one of the teams sent in to deal with the intruders had returned, this was rather worrying to the sangheili, it wasn't as if it was only a few useless unggoy, it was a mix of kig-yar, lekgolo and other sangheili, most of which were some of the strongest in their unit. It was for this reason he was concerned, how could a few weak humans possible defeat such an effective force, it was unthinkable.

"What's taking them so long!" a nearby unggoy had taken up what appeared to be an annoyed stance as he spoke aloud. However, the sangheili general ignored him, preferring to focus his attention on the entrance that led to the large room that had held his attention for so long. He gripped his weapon tightly, ready to use it at the slightest hint of the enemy intruders.

How long had it been since he had felt like this? When was the last time he feared the enemy? He couldn't recall when, it was so long ago that the memory had been lost with time. He guessed it was around the time of his training, were fear meant failure and failure meant death. Somewhere deep inside his mind he was glad to be afraid, to know he still felt something inside.

Suddenly the door began to unlock, the sangheili general shook his head and readied his weapon; the time for reflection was over. As the two metallic doors dragged themselves apart, all eyes as well as weapons turned to the entrance. A human stepped through the doorway, decked out with green coloured metal armour and a helmet of similar design. Probably the most surprising thing about the sight was that the only weapon the human soldier carried was a plasma pistol, a weapon that was normally given to the lesser unggoy to ensure they don't accidently kill their own as they have a tendency to fire blindly when they become ridden with fear, which happened quite often. Before the sangheili could manage to come to his senses after the initial shock of seeing the human solider on board the ship, another human walked into the bay as well, once again wearing the same equipment as the first and carrying the same weapon. They looked identical down to the scratches and marks that covered the green armour they wore.

It then occurred that after a minute of the humans entering the med bay, neither the humans or the other warriors in his unit had done anything but then, as if the first human could hear his thoughts, the human rushed forward and punched the nearest unggoy in the head, knocking him to the ground with such force that the unggoy didn't have a chance to get back up before the human raced his fist again and brought it down on the unlucky unggoy's head. As the human struck the unggoy again, a sickening cracking sound protrude the otherwise silent air of the fighter bay.

"More blood for the blood God!" the words rang loudly in the sangheili general's ears, he couldn't believe what the human had just exclaimed, to him it seemed like the human had lost his mind and judging by the lack of plasma fire from the rest of his unit, they were just as stunned as he was. It was clear the second human had found the first's actions amusing, as he started laughing before he spoke.

"This is one of your best ideas yet, let's take them all out with our bare hands" an overcharged plasma shot smashed into a kig-yar right next to the sangheili killing it instantly.

"And our plasma pistols of course" the first human reminded the second as a sangheili ranger charged forward at the first. The ranger fired his plasma rifle at the human but soon found the first human had closed the small gap between the sangheili and himself, winding the sangheili as he landed a mighty punch into the sangheili's abdomen before quickly charging a plasma shot and firing it point black into the sangheili's skull, the ranger collapsed into a bloody heap on the floor but the human wasn't satisfied, throwing and successfully sticking a plasma grenade to another sangheili above him. The second then moved forward to prey upon a mixed group of kig-yar and unggoy that had been unfortunate to fire at the human. Quickly, the human despatched the group using only one plasma shot and beating the rest of the group to death with his bare hands.

A lekgolo had moved into position to take on the first, the lekgolo charged its weapon ready to wipe out the human, at which point the sangheili general relaxed at the thought of the lekgolo blowing the human into small, plasma charged pieces. However this was not the case, the sangheili general watched in astonishment as the first human charged his weapon and jumped over the lekgolo's explosive plasma, over the lekgolo's head, were he unloaded the overcharged shot into the lekgolo's back causing the huge hulking mass to jerk forward in pain, which gave the human enough time to forcefully dig his fist into the lekgolo's exposed back and rip out a cluster of the wormy creatures that made up the organic part of the armor, this effectively killing the lekgolo. Then the human stopped and turned to look up at the sangheili general.

He could tell what the human was thinking and imagined a menacing grin plastered across the human's face as he started laughing manically. This happening all the while his partner began fighting his way through the rest of the general's unit. The human raised his weapon towards the general as other humans started to move into the room from the entryway that had remained open since the first human's arrival, these human's didn't wear the same armour as the first two, this didn't faze the general, as he had long stopped caring about the slaughter of his men or the demonic human that stood below him. He dropped his plasma weapon to the floor and readied himself for the incoming plasma shot. It burnt as it touched his flesh through the armor he was so proud to wear, damaged nerves screamed in agony as he fell to his knees in crippling pain. He watched the first human once more, only one thought occupying his mind along with the intense pain, these humans weren't like the others; they were strong, maybe even strong enough to stop his prophet leaders. The thought caused the sangheili general some relief, as he had long since abandoned the idea of the great journey, ever since his family was lost in its name.

And then, the general ceased to move, eyes growing dull and lifeless, all that was left was a plasma scorched corpse that hung over the edge of the platforms above the armoured human.

"Hey, leave some of those other elites for me" sounds of distant fighting rung through the air as the first human moved forward into the next passageway where his friend was fighting.

"I can't believe I haven't died trying this, it's on normally difficulty as well" the first human spoke to the second in a joyous tone to which the covenant found both confusing and disturbing.


End file.
